Battle Frankies/BF-37
|user=Franky |focus=Mechanically Enhanced Body Weaponry |first=Chapter 598 (Cover), Episode 517 }} After the Nightmare of Barujimoa, Franky rebuilt and upgraded his body into a second configuration which he dubbed BF-37 or . This form is completely different in appearance to his previous cyborg body. Notably, he is several times larger and has more conventional cyborg parts. He has even gone the extra mile and included utility (Franky Nipple Lights) and nonsense functions (pop-out hair features). As in his previous form, Franky is fueled by cola. Head Upon his head, Franky has several changes in this configuration. His metal nose can be pushed down like a button. When pushed down for more than three seconds, his hair can pop out of his head. His hair is also more controllable and he can change it to whatever style he wants, including his signature hair-style. * : The improved version of his Fresh Fire, Franky shoots a fireball from his mouth. This attack has only been seen once, when he shot it out of the cockpit in Iron Pirate Franky Shogun. Hairstyles Upper Body Arms Most notable among his new modifications is that Franky gained extremely large robotic arms. His forearms are encased in large light blue cubes with his trademark star tattoo printed on the edge, and he has replaced his elbows with large blue hinges. On his red orb-like shoulders, he has BF-37 printed on each sphere. The ball joint on his left arm can fire missiles from a slot beneath the "BF-37" logo. His right forearm has also been shown to serve as a toolbox, holding several tools, including a hammer and a wrench. Although Franky's hands being incredibly huge in this configuration would otherwise hinder his carpentry's precision, he has modified them to overcome this inconvenience; in the middle of each of his huge hands, there is a hatch which pops open to reveal regular-sized robotic mannequin-like hands. With these extra hands, Franky can make precise modifications to anything without being encumbered by his main hands. His main hands, though large and clumsy looking, are capable of being delicate, as he was seen holding his sunglasses up gently without crushing them. Functions that can be performed * : According to Franky, this one is his massive ultimate attack. By making a circle or oval shape gesture with both of his hands, similar to when he used Coup de Vent, Franky first charges a light inside of it before shooting a powerful laser beam that causes a massive explosion and can easily burn his opponent. The beam's appearance and explosion are reminiscences of the ones fired by Borsalino and the Pacifista. This was first used as his finishing move against Ikaros Much. * : A new version of the original Strong Right, Franky launches his much bigger right fist at his opponent akin to a rocket, with a chain to retract it. This was first seen used against the attackers on Punk Hazard. * : A more powerful version of his previous Weapons Left, Franky reveals guns in his knuckles that shoot his opponents. This was first used on the Punk Hazard guards. Shoulders Franky has added a number of weapons to his newly constructed giant shoulders. The weapons seem to mostly be explosive projectiles. ;Functions that can be performed * : By pressing the line crossing his orb-like shoulders thus opening it, Franky can fire three rockets from that small slot. It is yet unknown if he can shoot missiles from his right shoulder as well. This was first seen against one of the Kraken's tentacles when it attacked the Thousand Sunny. * : After Franky uses the Iron Pirate "Franky Shogun's" Franken to perform General Ashimoto Dangerous and makes his opponents jump, Franky himself pops out of the cavity in the chest and shoots down the enemies in mid-jump with cannons that come out of hatches on his shoulders. Chest ;Functions that can be performed * : Franky has built-in a light function. After screaming his usual "FRANKYYY" he lights up his nipples, illuminating and allowing him to see what is on a ship and outside it, even 7,000 meters under the sea, where no light exists. He can also flash the light in Morse code for distant messaging. Usopp was rather disturbed by this new function. References Site Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Technology